


Later That Very Same Evening

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Who Wants to Live Forever [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’d been immortal for nine months; was just starting to feel and recognize the essence of other supernatural beings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Later That Very Same Evening

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written in the Blood of my Blood universe and takes place after the fic Soulless. I'm not even going to bother trying to fight these two in this universe anymore…there's just something about them.

She wasn’t asleep. That didn’t mean the buzzing cell phone didn’t scare Erin witless. Mudgie jumped at the same time his master did. She turned from her back to her side, fumbling blindly in the dark at her nightstand.

“Strauss.” She mumbled.

“Strauss, its Morgan. I um…I need your help.”

“What time is it?”

“I don't know, it’s pretty late. My van, it kinda blew up.”

“What!” she sat straight up in bed. “What does kinda blew up mean? Are you alright?”

“King of the tuck and roll, five years running.”

“You are not funny.” Erin shook her head.

“C'mon, I'm a little funny.” 

She could feel him grinning on the other side of the phone. It made Erin want to kiss him and slap him silly at the same time.

“Now is not the time for jokes, Derek. Are you alright? Is Clooney alright?”

“We’re both fine but we’re stuck. I need a ride.”

“Yeah,” Erin threw the blanket off and got up to get dressed. “I'm putting you on speaker.”

“I was on the trail of a shape shifter who might have some answers for me about a shakedown on my client. Apparently I'm getting close cuz someone got the jump on me. Pyrotechnics don’t scare me though. I know what real explosives can do.”

“Are you safe out in the open?”

“I'm keeping low right now but I'm OK.”

Erin took off her pajama pants, quickly pulling on a pair of dark rinse jeans. Her tee shirt hit the floor next and she rummaged through her top drawer for a comfortable bra and long sleeved shirt. After putting on a Columbia University hoodie, Erin pulled her blonde hair up in a ponytail.

“Where are you?”

“A tiny park near American University. I moved to an open area just to be safe. Arm yourself and bring Mudgie.”

“Of course.” Erin nodded. “I’ll be there in about 20 minutes.”

“Thanks Erin.”

“You owe me.”

“I think you know that I'm good for it.”

She hung up, put the phone in her pocket, and looked at her dog. Mudgie looked back at her. The bed was nice and warm. Whatever else was happening could wait.

“No whining buddy. If I'm up then you are too.”

Mudgie ducked his head under his paw but he knew the rules. Sleepy time was over for now. He jumped down off the bed as Erin grabbed a gym bag from the top shelf of her closet. Unzipping it, she took out the Toledo rapier and slipped it into a thin, leather sheath running down the inside of her pants leg. She took a backpack from the bottom of the closet, threw it on, and left the bedroom with the dog in tow. 

It was misting out so the hood went over her head as she and Mudgie walked to her Beamer. DC was a noisy place; there were people, cars, and sounds always moving across the air. Right now on DuPont Circle it was eerily quiet. Erin was extra vigilant but Mudgie walked ahead of her, nose in the air. Erin felt calm but that didn’t mean that she was safe. She’d been immortal for nine months; was just starting to feel and recognize the essence of other supernatural beings. 

It was something they were all reborn with but had to learn to use just like their other new skills. She felt the chills of the darkness and the warmth of the light. Erin was still working on distinguishing it from the chill of the March rain and the warmth of her favorite sweater. Mudgie stopped, barking into the distance. 

Erin’s hand rested on her leg where the rapier lay. Her steps were tentative. She’d never fought anyone supernatural but Morgan, surely never for her life. But if tonight was going to be the first time no one was going to get the jump on her. The retriever sniffed the air, sniffed the ground, and walked over to sniff a sign post.

“Please tell me you're not looking for a poo place, Mudge.” Erin rolled her eyes. “We have business to attend to.”

He kept walking and so did she. They finally got to where her car was parked. Erin opened the back door and Mudgie jumped in. Pretty soon she would have to think about getting a ‘work’ car. He got a lot of mud on her leather seats. Now wasn’t the time for that though.

Starting the car, Erin turned down John Waite on the radio. She clutched the pendant around her neck and said a prayer. The double hearted Star of David had been a gift from Sam Kassmeyer. He told her that according to the ancient text, the two hearts represented her own. There was the rational heart and the impulsive one; both were a part of her. 

The two needed to work together but Erin must never let one overtake the other. As long as she remembered that it would help her survive in this world. It was also a way to call him if she ever needed anything. No matter how far away Sam was he would hear her call…the pendant was blessed. She didn’t need to call him tonight but just in case his boss, _The Boss_ , was listening she needed to keep her head.

Cracking the window as she pulled out of the parking space, Erin got a Marlboro Mild from the console beside her. She sighed as she pushed in the dashboard lighter. She hated being nervous. It wasn’t as if she hadn’t walked into plenty of dangerous situations and had to draw her weapon. 

Erin was in the Bureau for half her life; it was nothing new. But everything she encountered since that June night in Megan Kane’s condo was different. If she and Morgan were attacked tonight, the odds were high that a normal bullet would do little to help. Taking a deep inhale from her cigarette, Erin pressed four on her cell phone.

“Hey.”

“I'm close, where are you?”

“I’ll come to you. Pull over under a street light and turn the lights off.”

“OK.”

Erin did what he asked before hanging up. Mudgie had been relaxing in the backseat; he liked car rides. As soon as the car stopped, he sat up and went to alert mode. His big brown eyes darted back and forth looking for any danger signs. Erin just smoked her cigarette, trying not to think about someone coming to cut her head off. She felt calm on the inside. Not warm or chilled, just calm.

Morgan tapped on the window. Erin turned, saw him, and unlocked the door. Clooney jumped in first, which made her cry out in surprise. The giant Rottweiler came through the passenger door but quickly jumped into the backseat. Morgan got in next. He was dressed in head to toe black, his clothes caked with grass and mud. It was obvious from the bruises she could see that he’d been in a hell of a fight.

“He was a slippery bastard.” Morgan said as Erin drove off. “I almost had him where I wanted him. Then my van blew up. It created enough of a diversion for him to get away. Clooney tried to chase him down but I wanted to get back and see if I could save anything.”

“Were you able to?” Erin asked.

“No, but that wasn’t my only go bag in the back. I'm pissed about my CDs though; Penelope made those for my road trips. And I lost some good maps too. I'm fine though, Clooney’s fine…we live to fight another day. I'm sorry I woke you.”

“I wasn’t asleep.”

“Still, you weren’t chillin on the couch watching a TV movie either.”

“No.” Erin shook her head. “You call, I come, and vice-versa. That’s the deal, right?”

“That is definitely the deal. I would’ve called Lindsay but she's handling a more delicate aspect of this case.”

“What's her name?” Erin asked, smirking as she plucked the cigarette out of her window. She knew how Lindsay Vaughan liked to handle things.

“I have no idea but she's a perky redhead with a Southern accent. I told the kid to watch her back. Redheads are her Kryptonite. Damn, I had a lot of good stuff in that van. That bastard is screwed when I get my hands on him. And I will get my hands on him.”

“I'm just glad you're OK.”

“It was a warning…I'm getting close.”

“Are you safe?” she asked.

“Safe is a relative term.”

“Maybe you could stay at my place for a day or so. Just until the heat is off. I mean…”

“I appreciate the offer. I need some time to figure out what's next. This wasn’t supposed to go so far. It started out with a small grain of sand and its getting a little out of control. I might need reinforcements. Do you mind if we take a detour? I'm starving.”

“You know someplace open for business at 2:24 in the morning?” 

“As a matter of fact I do. Do you mind?”

“I guess not.” Erin replied.

***

Clooney wasn’t pleased that he couldn’t sleep on the bed because he was muddy. He always slept with Morgan. In a show of solidarity, Mudgie got down on the floor with him. Erin undressed again, put on her pajamas, and climbed back into the bed.

As much as she didn’t want to she called and left a message for her assistant at Quantico. She couldn’t make it in tomorrow; there was some family business she needed to handle. Erin didn’t like lying but what was done was done. Morgan walked out of her bathroom with a lavender towel around his waist. Erin was nearly dozing off.

“I'm not surprised that your towels are fluffy, but they're big too.”

“I'm a fan of comfort.” Erin said.

“The faucets and shower are amazing as well. They're Kohler so they’ll last a lifetime. Who did the work?”

“I don't know, they came with the condo.”

“It’s nice.” Morgan nodded. 

He pulled the towel off, unaffected by his own nudity. He used it to dry off his skin as he walked across the room. Erin chastised herself for being unable to look away. The man’s body was a work of art and art was for admiring eyes. She also noticed the cuts and bruises.

“Are you sure you're alright?” Erin asked.

“I'm good. I would say you should see the other dude but…yeah well.”

“Do you want some ointment or something? I know you heal fast but still; I don’t want you in pain Derek.”

“That would be good.” He put the towel back around his waist before sitting in one of her overstuffed chairs. 

It was raining harder now and a chilly breeze came through the partially opened window. Rain was better than snow but Morgan was getting a little tired of it. It was the default weather in the nation’s capital lately. Clooney came over to check on his master. Derek petted his head.

Erin got out of bed and went into the bathroom. She took the first aid kit from under the sink, opening it to double check that it had the proper supplies. She thought to buy a new one soon and put it in her go pack. Back in the bedroom, she walked over to Morgan.

“I doubt that you need any bandages but some of those deeper cuts could still get infected.”

“You're kinda sexy when you go all Florence Nightingale on me.”

“Don’t be a smartass.” Erin smirked.

“I am what I am, woman. I'm sure by morning most of them will be healed. But there are a few deeper ones you can work your magic on.”

She put the case on the bed and opened it again. The triple action antibiotic cream would probably do the trick. The small tube said it was good for burns, deep cuts, and scrapes. Erin went and crouched between his open legs. Squeezing some of the cream onto her index and middle finger, she spread it on the cut above his right nipple. 

There were three other deeper cuts, including one of his abdomen. It looked as if that was already in the process of healing. For the cut on his shoulder, Erin stood. As her fingers ran across his skin, his hand caressed her hip. She took a sharp intake of breath as he slowly moved under her tee shirt. Derek stroked her back, taking hold of her other hip when his fingers moved around to her stomach.

“Morgan…?”

“Yeah?”

“We um…”

“I’ll stop if you want me to stop.” He pulled away, holding up his hands in surrender.

“I didn’t really say…”

Erin cleared her throat as Derek stood from the chair. She took a few steps back; he pulled her body against his. The kiss was passionate and left Erin breathless. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeper. 

Derek picked her up in his arms, carrying her over to her bed. He undressed her quickly before getting rid of his towel. His lips caressed her throat, slowly moving down across her collarbone. His hands gently cupped her breasts and then squeezed. Erin moaned, stroking his uninjured shoulder.

“There's something about you, Erin Strauss.” Derek looked into her eyes again. “If I could put my finger on it, I would.”

“I'm sure you'll shake it, like a virus.” She said.

“You're cute. You wanna fuck?”

“Will you take me to breakfast in the morning?”

“I will.” Derek nodded. “What is it with you and breakfast?”

“I just want to make sure that you don’t mind seeing me in the morning light as much as you like seeing me in darkness.”

“Friends first…everything else after. You know that.”

“You’ve had a long night, you don’t need to cater to me.” Erin said. “I can cater to you if you’d like.”

“What are we talking about here?”

“You lie back, relax, and I’ll blow you.”

“Whoa woman,” Morgan laughed. “I didn’t expect…”

“What?” Erin laughed too. “You think I've never gave a man a blowjob before?”

“No, I just…you said it without batting an eyelash. So that’s your thing? You like blowing men’s minds…and other parts too. Cuz I have no problem with that being your thing. I like it being your thing.”

“Get off me and lie on the bed.”

Morgan just grinned as he did what she said. He was a cock man, not every man was but he was. He knew women who were fine with that and women who preferred other forms of play. It didn’t matter, Morgan loved sex and always gave as good as he got. He never expected Erin to be a cock woman. But in thinking about it, it wasn’t a huge surprise. Having control was sexy and a woman had a lot of control when your cock was in her mouth.

“My ex-husband liked it more than I did.” Erin slinked under the covers and moved close to him. “After a while I didn’t want him touching me so I’d do it and he’d fall asleep afterward. When it stopped being worth it completely, which was blessedly soon, I filed for divorce.”

“Your ex not the cuddling type?” Morgan asked.

“Shut up.”

“Yes ma'am.”

Erin was actually fascinated with his cock. It was large, the largest she’d seen or experienced. She wasn’t even sure how to go about sucking it but was a quick learner. She did what she’d always done; stroked, licked, sucked, and kissed. Morgan liked it and she liked the way he liked it.

“Mmm, damn, that’s it…do it just like that. Oh yeah, damn Erin.” He ran his fingers through her blonde hair. 

There was something about his woman. They wouldn’t be friends with benefits forever, it didn’t make sense, but right now it was something good for both of them. It had been a long time since Morgan let anyone get this close to him. He was having sex, sure, sex was cool. He wasn’t opening himself to women, getting to know them, and wanted to be a part of their lives in the morning light.

“Oh God, yeah, yeah, ohhh shit!”

The immediate need to gag was Erin’s least favorite part. It had been a while since she’d done this. With Morgan it wasn’t so bad. He was always an adventurous lover. 

She liked the way he pulled her hair and called her name. Morgan rocked her world on more than one occasion. It was time to return the favor. So Erin held on, took him all the way in, and let him come gripping the sheets beneath him.

“Holy hell woman. I…woo!”

“You're welcome.” Erin smiled as she kissed him.

Derek tasted himself all over her lips and tongue. He didn’t give a damn. He liked kissing her; loved the way her body felt pressed up against his. Being exhausted and still horny for a woman would never be a bad thing.

“I don’t want to be a douche and fall asleep on you now.”

“He says as he starts to snore.” Erin lay down beside him on the bed.

“Aww, c'mon,” Morgan laughed.

“It’s OK, really. As I said you had a tough night. You deserve a good night’s sleep.”

“I appreciate it. I appreciate everything you’ve done tonight.”

He grabbed another pillow to put under his head as he closed his eyes. Morgan rarely slept anywhere but his own bed unless he was working on the road. It was surprising how comfortable he was in her presence. Drowsiness came quickly and sleep was right behind it. 

Erin kissed his cheek, stroking it gently. She sat up for a moment to check on the dogs. Clooney and Mudgie were curled close sound asleep. Leaning back on her own pillows, Erin listened to the rain fall outside. 

Sleep didn’t always come easy. There were nights when she took medication to help it along. Lately she feared that, quick response time could be the difference between life and death now. She held onto her necklace and took deep breaths. 

Today hadn’t been stressful; the night hadn’t been either. It was possible that sleep might not be so difficult. She would have to relax and let it come. Though it was practically sunrise, Erin Strauss needed to call it a night.

***


End file.
